


The worst Day of the year

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day setting.<br/>Cersei hates a lot of days but this one in particular is one of the classics...<br/>... And then Catelyn shows up<br/>(A short drabble, enjoy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The worst Day of the year

Cersei Lannister purely loathed most days of the year, but this one, this one simply had to be up in the top three of the 365 pitiful days that consumed just one pitiful year of her pitiful life. She had hated this one particular occasion that arose annually, ever since her mother had passed in her early years, the third of October was never the same again.  
The Lannister woman tied back her golden hair messily and started preparing breakfast in the huge kitchen, trying to play the day off as ordinary, as if it were just any other normal day.  
There a five noises that you certainly do not want to hear when trying to remain inconspicuous on one of the worst days of the year.  
1) Police sirens  
2) the Fire alarm  
3) an explosion  
4) a music band  
5) the knock of the door

Cersei was sipping gradually at her strong coffee, urging the day onwards whilst revelling in the idea that she had gotten off lightly so far into the morning when there was a sharp knock at the front door, and immediately the lioness inwardly groaned in strong irritation, perhaps she would just leave the door, pretend she wasn't in....  
"I know you're in!" Catelyn Tully called impatiently from the porch, thumping her fist repeatedly on the door yet again, making a mental note to persuade Ms Lannister to buy a doorbell. "You pretend to not be in every year!" The auburn haired woman concluded, holding her coat tight around her frame keeping out the chill. She had braided her hair loosely, and had made an effort to dress smartly for the occasion, instead of the usual jeans and a shirt, but Cersei required a fashion sense and so Catelyn obliged and for once she didn't look like she had a lack of clothes in her wardrobe.  
"Cersei, goddamn Lannister, Open this door!" She pounded on the door yet again, turning her knuckles red and her patience thin, raising her voice confidently.  
The lioness slammed down her mug, spilling hot coffee over the rim and dripping onto the clean sideboard, causing the blonde to moan in aggravation.  
The Lannister yanked open the door moodily and was met with the grinning Stark.  
"What?" She queried, standing out on the porch, crossing her arms stubbornly and noting the cold tingle in the air.  
"Can I come in?" Cat pondered fixating the gorgeous blonde with a hopeful gaze, knowing full well that Cersei would relent.  
The drama queen sighed loudly, turning on her heel and marching indoors leaving the door wide open in her wake. The wolf mother followed with a broad grin, closing the door gently behind her. Cersei began mopping up the spilt coffee with the cloth and the Stark snaked her arms loosely around her waist as she worked, feeling the blonde relax slightly in her embrace.  
"You 'know' how I feel about today, Cat," she pointed out matter of factly, sighing heavily whilst dunking the cloth back into the sink. She appeared crestfallen, her emerald eyes cast downwards sadly.  
"I know," the other woman agreed, freeing the Lannister so they could face each other.  
Cersei had blown her cover, on one of the worst days of the year and Catelyn Stark shows up.  
To make matters worse, the auburn haired woman pulled a small package from her coat pocket, wrapped in shiny gold paper with a red ribbon tying the box shaped gift.  
"Cat, I told you--"  
"And I didn't listen!" She added on quickly, pressing the small package into Cersei's hands.  
Before the blonde had a chance to regrettably open the thing, Catelyn had caught her plush rendered lips under her own, and most of the lions anger and impatience melted away as she kissed her back.  
Catelyn Tully smiled up at her and pecked her lips warmly again.  
"Happy Birthday, Cersei,"


End file.
